


Euforia - Fusão de Mundos na Era Meiji

by brmorgan



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Steampunk, Era Meiji, Feudalism, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-28 21:33:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14458188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brmorgan/pseuds/brmorgan
Summary: Em um lugar ermo do sul do Japão Feudal, uma misteriosa doença atinge os habitantes do Distrito de Shimonoseki.Uma pequena missão aliada ao governo japonês é enviada para resolver esse impasse.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Baseado em 3 coisas;  
> 1 - Em sonho maluco que tive no dia 19 de janeiro de 2011.
> 
> 2 - Em nossa vasta teoria escalafobética de como seria o Dia Z. devastando a maioria da Humanidade em menos de 3 meses (Essa é a duração da cronologia da fic).
> 
> 3 - Intenções pré-guerra que o Império Prussiano/Germânico tinha no território Japonês após a Invasão do Black Ship (Quem leu Rurouni Kenshin SABE do que estou falando!).
> 
> 4 - A Umbrella Corp. made me do it. Nhé.
> 
> AVISÃO LEGAL PARA VOCÊ DE ESTÔMAGO FRACO!  
> Tem descrição detalhada demais de exposição de cadáveres aqui viu? E tem zumbis. É, zumbis, desses que mordem e que ficam atrás de você pelos seus BRAAAAAINS...
> 
> O QUE RAIOS É STEAMPUNK?  
> Como estou estudando a Cultura Steampunk profundamente, resolvi começar uma pesquisa intensa aqui para essa Fic. Colocarei nos rodapés dos capítulos links sobre exemplos básicos da cultura Steampunker que influenciaram a escrita dessa fic.
> 
> MAS ISSO NÃO É JAPÃO FEUDAL!! QUERO MEU DINHEIRO DE VOLTA!!  
> Muita coisa do Euforia foi influenciado pela cultura Steampunker (Já falei ali em cima), então se aparecerem Samurais-ninjas-robóticos-andróides-movidos-a-vapor e outras firulas a mais é por causa disso. Muito da cultura nipônica da época foi preservada (E arduamente pesquisada, aceito sugestões e críticas plz?) ou reestruturada para o modelo de Governo da época.
> 
> COMO ASSIM ALEMÃES NO JAPÃO?! TÁ BRINCANDO?!  
> Nananão, eles estiveram lá sim sim em meados de 1898 dando apoio bélico e "moral" para as empreitadas armamentistas dos japoneses. A Constituição e Organização Militar do Japão Feudal foi moldada conforme o Modelo Germânico-Prussiano. Aliás, daqui por diante os alemães são chamados de germânicos k? Não existia a Alemanha mesmo naquela época.

 

 

**10 de junho de 1895 – noite**

 

_A estrangeira_

                        O estrondo dos trovões no campo de arroz não assusta a sombra que rodeia seus pensamentos. Em um esforço vão de se arrastar para sua arma, tem o pulso quebrado ao ser pisoteado com um chinelo de madeira tão rígido que faria qualquer Monge Calvino chorar como um bebê. Seu grito de agonia é abafado por um mesmo chinelo de madeira enterrado perigosamente em suas costas perto da nuca. Algo saiu do lugar ali, com certeza. Seu rosto ferido pela luta anterior está enterrado em lama fria e pegajosa, seu corpo afundando levemente no charco do campo de arroz, pronto para se decompor sem ser encontrado facilmente. Quando sua visão turva adentrando a água suja do charco, ela pensa: “ _Como seria bom não voltar para o Hospital, afinal..._ ” e borbulhando o último suspiro, ela se deixa levar pela doce melodia da Morte em seus ouvidos.

 

                        Um bandolim desafinado ao longe, o som da chuva como uma rajada de tiros em sua audição sensível, o grito de horror que atrapalha todo o resto, a lama, a chuva, a Vida. Com a força do desconhecido, virou-se rapidamente para aspirar o ar pesado no campo de arroz, como um recém-nascido faz ao sair de seu ninho, pronto para chorar pela Vida que lhe foi devolvida. E a Dor. Essa era a única sensação que não iria embora nunca. Desde que se conhecia como gente a Dor estaria sempre ali com ela, reafirmando que estava viva, mas igualmente próxima de uma morte prematura. O bandolim, a chuva e o grito se estenderam mais que deveria. Alguém estava seriamente apavorado ali e não era só ela. Arriscou-se a olhar as próprias mãos e tentou gritar em adoração a Dor Eterna. Estavam sujas de lama e sangue. Apenas.

  _\- Andeddo!!_ – esperneou um camponês apontando para sua direção. Outro armado com sua ferramenta de trabalho (Uma foice de mão), se aproximou cautelosamente.

_\- Não Hajime! Essa coisa vai te morder e te transformar em um deles!_

_\- Os cartazes na cidade disseram para cortar a cabeça. Fácil!_ – o diálogo nonsense não se prolongou, estava mais preocupada por estar morrendo de frio, como milhares de pequenas agulhas congeladas estancadas nas costas e busto, pela chuva fina, fria e carregada que castigava sua pele coberta por arranhões, hematomas e ardência em um dos ombros.

 _\- Deixe isso com o Exército, Hajime!!_ – alertou um camponês, o mais destemido se aproximou dela e com a foice em riste ao seu rosto ocidental, ele sorriu envergonhado.

 _\- Essa coisa tem peitos... Parece uma mulher..._ – o camponês mais assustado e munido com o bandolim desafinado chegou para checar a descoberta.

_\- É, parece mulher..._

_\- Mas olha só os cabelos..._ – a foice passou pela mecha rala em seu rosto quadrado de cabelos curtos. O frio da lâmina afiada deu certo desconforto em seu interior. Queria se levantar e sair correndo de pavor.

_\- Talvez seja um daqueles seres que Takemiko Sensei achou no campo dos Maeda._

_\- Você acredita no que aquele maluco disse? E se fosse um deles teria uma daquelas coisas enormes que eles pilotam junto._

_\- Vamos ajudar a moça gaijin sim?_ – disse uma voz poderosa e se destacando pelo tom grave e de autoridade autenticada. Primeiro foi um borrão em sua vista, cinzento escuro, logo estava protegida por uma capa quente e confortável em seu corpo trêmulo e sangrio. Com a mesma destreza o borrão a levantou com um braço apenas e a colocou sob suas costas. Sua perna direita roçou em algo metálico e frio. A guarda de uma das espadas que os samurais daquela região ainda insistiam em usar. Seu queixo deixou-se pousar no ombro do bom camponês e mirou o caminho a ser percorrido como se estivesse na câmera lenta da exaustão e torpor _. – Não fiquem aí olhando!! Vão avisar logo a Takemiko Sensei! Ele deve saber o que andam jogando nas plantações dele!_

 _\- Hai!_ – disseram os dois camponeses ao mesmo tempo.

 _\- Agüente firme, gaijin... Agüente firme..._ – o bom camponês repetia a cada passo que dava. Pelo que identificou era um japonês da alta sociedade. Aquele não era um camponês de jeito algum.

 

**11 de junho de 1895 – manhã**

_O Correspondente._

Minhas bochechas sentem veludo, assim como a irritação em meu nariz sob o tecido com pelinhos tão sedosos e invisíveis. Meu corpo parece como uma bola de chumbo atirada por um canhão defeituoso. Sinto como se houvesse caído do Céu, pena não ser anjo, apenas um mortal embriagado pela luxúria desse antro chamado “A Casa dos Intermináveis Degraus”. Em um solavanco, levanto sem forças e percebo que esse foi meu primeiro erro de muitos nesse dia. Inteiramente nu como vim ao mundo, aceito a missão de acertar os passos de minhas pernas e conseguir ir até as minhas ceroulas penduradas em um cabide monumental enganchado no teto do quarto de igual cor carmim. Não é um cabide, é um gancho de pendurar carne. Por Odin... Onde devo estar?

                        As pernas me falham novamente e caio com meu peso no chão de madeira escura e encerada. O cheiro do linóleo usado ainda está ali. Esforço duplo para me levantar, o que aconteceu com minhas pernas afinal? Tento me colocar de joelhos, talvez assim não precise fazer mais que a gravidade manda. Estico minhas costas doloridas e percebo no imenso espelho de moldura dourada que me encara. Ou melhor, eu encaro. Maldição! Comandante Krigger não vai gostar nada da minha aparência. E maldição dupla! A audiência com o doutor é hoje? Que dia é? Procuro por relógios, por uma marcação de data qualquer. Não há. Apenas esse quarto luxuoso feito pela fantasia perversa da dona do lugar, todo decorado com um tom de carmim nauseante. Reavalio minhas lembranças da noite passada. Resposta claro? Absinto misturado com saquê não é seguro para nenhum cavalheiro descente e puritano como eu. Jamais perdi minha compostura com álcool, muito menos com mulheres de vida fácil. Nesse caso, mulheres de vida fácil, mas com costumes de sedução intrigantes.

 

_A estrangeira_

 

                        O primeiro raio de Sol que iluminou seu rosto a fez acordar aos poucos com o calor vago e a iluminação desnecessária. Estava de bruços, assim com lembrava como havia caído naquele campo de arroz. O motivo para estar em um campo de arroz no meio da noite e ser derrubada de bruços no charco enlameado é que era o problema maior. Não havia motivo algum de fazer isso, seja lá qual fosse a razão. O lugar onde estava era confortável. Além de confortável, era extenuante. Uma maca de acupuntura feita de bambu e coberta com lençóis tão brancos quanto as nuvens no céu da Manchúria. Seus braços estendidos para trás, apoiada em um buraco feito estrategicamente na maca para encaixar sua cabeça. O tilintar de uma agulha em um vaso de cerâmica chamou sua atenção. Ela tentou se virar para se proteger de qualquer outra coisa em formato pontiagudo que espetasse seu corpo, mas mãos grandes a forçaram na maca pelos ombros. Uma cabeleira azulada com mechas negras apareceu debaixo da maca e um sorriso largo a recepcionou. As mãos continuavam em suas costas, revitalizando sua tensão com uma massagem esmagadora.

 - Oi! Tudo bem, como vai você? – disse a jovem de cabelos berrantes apertando seu nariz levemente. – Tudo bem aí?

 - Eu diria que sim... – a força empregada na massagem fez um ponto entre seu ombro e nuca estalar sonoramente. – Aaaaaaai! – a mocinha riu da careta de dor que ela fizera e se colocou sentada ao chão, na altura de seu rosto virado para baixo, cutucando uma mecha negra de seu cabelo com fervor. – Seja lá o que queiram, eu não sei de nada!

 - Oh sim... Isso é clássico... – uma voz em alemão veio das mãos prensadas em suas costas. - Não estamos te torturando...

 - Não somos inimigos... – disse a jovem tirando uma credencial avermelhada e laranja do bolso da jaqueta ocidental de camurça que usava. Muitos detalhes para processar ao mesmo tempo sobre essa mocinha em particular. – General Mecker pediu para te dar um descanso. Anda trabalhando demais. – outro estalar de ossos, entre a vértebra lombar. – Ui, isso deve ter doído...

 - Gaaaaah!! – foi a primeira reação ao ter a vértebra comprimida e depois uma sensação de relaxamento completo se apoderou em todo seu corpo. – Aaaaaah...

 - Melhorou né? – sua bochecha foi apertada fortemente pela jovem eclética. – Agora posso explicar a situação...? General Mecker pediu para manter sigilo quanto sua identidade, mas tudo bem, aqui nós vivemos disso...

 - Mova seus ombros para trás, sim? – pediu a voz das mãos poderosas. Ela obedeceu e sentiu-se feliz por ter a mobilidade dos braços restabelecida.

 - Então ele pediu para que cuidássemos de sua estada aqui em Shimonoseki... A vida pode ser bem difícil aqui por esses lados... – a mocinha disse pegando um palito de dente e colocando entre os lábios. – Sabe, você é bem legal... Sinto que seremos grandes amigas... E trocar idéias, essas coisas que pessoas normais fazem quando tem amigos... 

 - Pode se levantar, _gaijin_... – disse a voz poderosa. Logo ela sentiu o torpor dar lugar a uma serenidade incrível, dentro de seu corpo machucado e em sua mente. – Como se sente?

 - Viva...

 - Bom saber! – disse a garota de cabelos azulados ficando ao seu lado. O silêncio ficou entre os três ali.  
O homenzarrão loiro e marcado por queimaduras no pescoço e parte do rosto usava um kimono todo branco com um avental com um ideograma dizendo: “Cozinheiro”, a estrangeira olhou para seus pés e viu-se vestida como uma daquelas mocinhas japonesas, um vestido floral que confundia com o kimono básico por cima. Sapatilhas fechadas em seus pés não mais doloridos, mãos limpas e sem cortes.  
  
O pulso que sentira vagamente que se desligara de seu corpo, estava ali, intacto.  
– Vamos aos negócios? – a mocinha de cabelos azulados a puxou rapidamente pelo braço e a arrastou da salinha onde estavam (Que na verdade era uma parte da cozinha de algum lugar, já que havia panelas, potes de tempero de cheiro forte e pedaços de carne de porco esperando para serem salgados e servidos) para um suntuoso restaurante de iluminação baixa e ricamente decorado com parafusos. Sim, parafusos por todos os lados. E grandes rodas de mecanismos que giravam lentamente em ruídos baixos e bem coordenados por outros mecanismos reluzindo em bronze na pouca iluminação do lugar.  
  
Senhores trajados em smoking e trajes de gala circulavam por ali e por aqui na companhia de gueixas bem arrumadas, todas com um sincero sorriso em seus lábios e ouvidos atentos ao desejo do cliente.  
   
– Seguinte: Sua missão ainda não terminou, sabe? Temos muita coisa a fazer agora. As pistas podem ter esfriado, mas não quer dizer que estão perdidas. E eu sei que você tem o faro para isso não? Hey? – seu olhar parara perdidamente em uma gueixa em particular, em um kimono inusitado de cores berrantes e cabelos elevados com uma armação de arame. As meias debaixo eram em um azul turquesa tão penetrante que seria difícil arranjar um cliente com essa escolha de vestimenta. – Heeeeey? Tá me escutando? – a gueixa era estrangeira, assim como ela. Rosto quadrado, traços dos povos vindos do norte da Rússia, maquiagem tão bem colocada que parecia uma máscara de porcelana sob o rosto. Teve seu queixo esmagado por dois dedos que buscavam atenção. – Pode prestar atenção em mim, faz favor? – ela concordou com os lábios prensados pela mão da mocinha de cabelos revoltos. – Bom saber! – soltando seu rosto e voltando a pauta da conversa. – Sei que você não se dá bem com esses samurais por aí, mas temos que colaborar com os Maeda. São eles que pagam nossa comida, sabe? E eu não quero ficar sem comida, se é que me entende... Sensei Naki disse que podemos dar uma segunda olhada na cena do crime lá no Rochedo No Karasu... Você nem tá aí pra o que eu tou falando né?

 - Minha cabeça... – ela resmungou segurando fortemente sua cabeça com uma das mãos. Notou que seus cabelos estavam tão curtos quanto se lembrava.

 - É, costuma doer. Você já reclamou disso... Vamos... Tenho que te levar ao Distrito, dar parte no seu sumiço, te arrumar apropriadamente... – olhou para a mão que passara pelos cabelos. Por que tinha essa sensação que o simples gesto de passar a mão entre os cabelos traria algum tipo de revelação?

Ganharam a porta da rua e a placa entalhada em madeira na fachada era: “A Casa dos Degraus Intermináveis” ou “ _Maison_ _de l'_ _escalier_ _sans fin_ ” no original.  
Soltou do braço apertado da garota de cabelos azuis e olhou de volta para a fachada do prédio desgastado e velho por fora.  
Passou as mãos novamente nos cabelos e as mirou com dúvida. Alguma coisa deveria acontecer após isso.  
  
Qualquer coisa.  
Então viu o que deveria ser uma pista: Um dos fios que vieram entre os dedos acusava claramente, debaixo daqueles cabelos curtos e negros havia uma raiz de cor indefinida.  
Um acobreado escuro.


	2. Chapter 2

_03 de fevereiro de 1895 – tarde - Ilha província no Distrito de Shimonoseki, meses atrás._

 

                        O selo na carta urgente era da [Universidade Miskatonic](http://miskatonic-university.org/), um cartão postal básico com a fachada saudosa do campus em Massachusetts, mas não era isso que apaziguaria a notícia perturbadora. Se aproximou da fogueira que crepitava baixa agora ali perto do Mar revolto pela tempestade da noite anterior e deixou o pequeno pedaço de papelão decorado queimar lentamente ao chão. Sentia falta de casa. Se é que tinha alguma esperando por ela.

 - Os preparativos foram feitos, Srta. A.

 - Bom saber... – ela disse apenas por debaixo da máscara contra gás em couro tão grosso que pesava em seu pescoço dolorido. – E as táticas preliminares?

 - Já foram despachadas com o mensageiro. As autoridades médicas das províncias Yamaguchi estão cientes do acontecimento...

 - Ninguém chiou?

 - Não que saibamos... – os dois médicos da Guarda Imperial Alemã miravam o Sol se levantando no horizonte. As máscaras que usavam tiravam qualquer tipo de reconhecimento deles, assim como os assistentes e soldados que igualmente se protegiam da fogueira nociva feita perto do Mar. - Há alguma explicação para tal fenômeno Srta. A.? – perguntou o segundo médico ajeitando seu cano de respiração com cuidado. A fumaça que subia lenta embaçava os visores das máscaras.

 - Você acredita no Sobrenatural além dos preceitos religiosos, caro doutor? – nenhuma resposta vinda do outro sujeito. – Então não saberia lhe explicar no que estamos nos envolvendo. – Ela deu meia volta e tocou no braço de um capitão da Guarda Imperial Japonesa com cuidado. – Salguem as fogueiras e campos aqui perto. Usem cal após a tarefa.

 - Mas isso irá prejudicar a população Srta.!! – disse o Capitão Fujyiata do 13º pelotão para Casos Especiais, a guarda secreta do Imperador.

 - A população que estamos falando está bem ali, caro capitão... – disse o outro médico ouvindo a conversa e apontando para as fogueiras. – Feche a ilha para quarentena. Deixe apenas os navios da Missão chegar aqui. – o superior se sentiu acuado com as sugestões dos dois médicos especiais. Com um olhar dentro de sua máscara de contenção para a mais baixa, ele percebeu no que aquilo se transformara. O prenúncio para uma guerra invisível com sabe lá quem causou aquele horror na Ilhota perto de Shimonoseki.

 

_Horas antes do mesmo dia._

 

 - Pregue uma tábua na metade da porta. – a confusão dera lugar ao silêncio no único lugar do acampamento que ainda não fora invadido por dezenas de cadáveres reanimados. Todos eles eram amigos, colegas de trabalho e soldados que serviam ao Grande Império do Sol. Devorados uns pelos outros, em uma ânsia jamais vista por ninguém ali. O terror aos olhos dos menos afortunados era o mais difícil de encarar, já a preservação de seu raciocínio lógico era o mais importante ali naquele momento.

 - Mas Srta.!! – reclamou o único soldado que sobrevivera ao massacre no campo de treinamento lá fora. Ele havia defendido bravamente os seus companheiros feridos, mas errara ao confiar demais na lealdade deles após morrerem. Encurralado no depósito de armas, ele foi “salvo” pela doutora que aparecera do nada na janela de ventilação e jogado uma escada de corda para ele. A mesma corda agora estava emaranhada em sua cintura para que fosse usada depois.

 - Eu preciso saber qual natureza de comportamento estamos lidando! Todos os dados são válidos! – a criatura lamurienta, com dentes quebrados e cheiro terrível de se suportar vinha devagar para a porta do compartimento de carvão do acampamento. Estavam todos ali alojados para fugir dos animais humanos e disfarçar os cheiros deles mesmos.

 - Ele vai entrar! Ele vai entrar! – o soldado atirou sem mirar e acertou bem além da criatura que adentrava o recinto do acampamento feito as pressas para ajudar na estranha doença parasitária do vilarejo no litoral.

 - Eu disse para atirar?! – o médico auxiliar estava ali segurando seu braço ferido por um dos soldados infectados. A raiva não o fez elevar sua voz. Era perigoso demais falar alto ali naquele momento. A sua assistente estava impassível como sempre, mas sabia que abaixo da camada de Ciência alojada em seu coração, estava a preocupação de que eram os únicos sobreviventes aquela noite de holocausto. E ele não estaria ali muito tempo para contar vitória de estar vivo.

 - Pro Inferno com isso... – a velocidade ao sacar a arma escondida na manga do jaleco médico fez o soldado assustado pular para trás.

 - Não, menina! Vai chamar atenção de mais deles!! – sussurrou o médico ferido em desespero. O estampido veio, mas não o som alto dele, apenas um chiado característico de vapor saindo de uma chaleira. Seu braço estendido na direção do cadáver ambulante que buscava comida ali dentro do acampamento. Uma pequena nuvem densa de pólvora ficou estagnada ali perto da médica interna de baixa estatura, ela espalhou a névoa com a mão livre. Um buraco considerável fora aberto com a munição de chumbo quente atirado na direção da cabeça. Sangue coagulado espirrado por todos os lados e um corpo agora finalmente morto caía ao chão com um baque surdo.

 - Sua pistola não faz barulho?! Como...? – perguntou o samurai desterrado de seu título há tanto tempo que esquecera disso.

 - Tecnologia amadora... – indo até o médico e verificando novamente seus sinais vitais e reflexos. – Como se sente?

 - Tudo é um projeto de ciências pra você?

 - Você está morrendo. Encare isso como uma contribuição para nossos estudos...

 - Vá se danar. – balbuciou o doutor chefe, salivando demais para se recompor da exaustão.

 - Já estamos, caso não tenha percebido. – retirando a faixa de sua ferida no braço e aplicando gotas de um tubo de ensaio preso ao seu coldre na cintura. – Diga-me o que sente.

 - Está... ardendo... muito! Gaaaah! – o médico foi obrigado a morder a manga de seu jaleco para evitar gritar.

 - A febre está diminuindo. Isso significa uma coisa: Ou você está melhorando, ou você está chegando perto do fim.

 - Grato pela brilhante formulação.

 - Doutores... – o soldado assustado preparava mais um tiro em seu rifle, tremendo como uma criança perdida, mas sua mão esquerda foi para o coldre onde uma pequena espada estava. – Tem algum plano de saída?

 - Você conhece esse acampamento melhor que nós, Sr. Maeda.

 - O teto aqui... – apontando para a estrutura cheia de vigas entrelaçadas com material metálico e madeira forte. – É forte, pode nos manter afastados deles por um tempo, mas creio que fugir pelo telhado é impossível. Não é tão firme e uma queda seria nossa perdição.

 - E-eu não vou agüentar... Não subir isso aqui...

 - Você vai. Se não, pode ficar aqui embaixo.

 - Não seja tão grossa com ele!! – murmurou o soldado com asco da situação. – Todos nós vamos sobreviver, Doutor. Eu prometo.

 - Esperança não salva pessoas, soldado. – ela replicou ainda atenta a ferida aberta de uma mordida bem dada.

 - Já me salvou de muitas coisas... – a doutora mais nova mirou o soldado com curiosidade.

 

_11 de junho de 1895 – manhã – Shimonoseki, litoral sul._

 

 - Se ficar alisando os cabelos assim, não vai sobrar nada... – a carruagem chacoalhava um pouco naquela tarde de inverno. A brisa gelada passava pela pequena portinhola e atingia seu rosto com leveza. O intérprete folheava um livreto de receitas da região e fazia anotações com um grosso lápis de carpinteiro.

 - Eles não eram assim... – o sussurro dado pela estrangeira fez o intérprete a olhar com piedade. – Costumava ser tudo diferente...

 - Mas a memória não ajuda. – e voltando para uma página sobre salgar peixe, ele acrescentou – Já disse para não se preocupar. A Missão está fazendo o melhor que pode para te ajudar...

 - E eu estou ajudando eles no quê exatamente? – limpando um pouco de neve que caíra em seu colo.

 - Conhecimento científico...

 - Você quer dizer aquilo que não me recordo agora...? – os dois estrangeiros se olharam por um tempo no silêncio da carruagem. Apesar de se conhecerem a poucas horas, pareciam estarem juntos há uma eternidade. O sorriso ameno do intérprete fez o coração vazio da estrangeira bater mais rápido. É apenas isso que a estrangeira consegue identificar naquele rosto embaçado e sem definição que seus nervos ópticos captavam.

 - Não se preocupe. Estou cuidando de você direitinho não? – e colocando a cabeça para fora da portinhola, falou em japonês – Por obséquio, cocheiro: Falta quanto até a Vila?

 - Estamos já na estrada principal, senhor...

 - Para onde está me levando?

 - Uma vila perto do litoral... Há uma história interessante sobre esse lugar...

 - Algo me diz que não quero saber disso... – a carruagem parou com um solavanco brusco. A estrangeira teve o corpo jogado para frente, quase caindo em cima do intérprete. O silêncio ficou entre os dois.

 - Você poderia ser mais educadinha sabia? Japoneses prezam por boa educação e modos...

 - E os bons modos me fazem responder a essa provocação com um...!

 - Chegamos senhor! – anunciou o cocheiro abrindo a portinhola e interrompendo o xingamento preparado da mais nova. A primeira a sair foi ela, em passos apressados e se enfurnando mais em seu casaco que o Exército havia lhe dado. Voltou a gola de pelagem de animal desconhecido para seu pescoço e forçou o fecho de cinto na cintura estreita pela inanição de semanas de recuperação.

 - Fique por aqui, sim? Logo voltaremos... – pediu o intérprete cordialmente para o cocheiro. Ele seguiu com sua maleta de couro a tira colo, em passos pequenos pelo frio intenso que começou a sentir nas pernas. – Espere! – ele pediu em alemão – Tenho receio de andar assim na neve!

 - Se você cair, eu te levanto...

 - Grato por saber... – com um pouco de esforço, ele conseguiu alcançar a estrangeira. – Onde está indo?

 - Para o vilarejo...

 - Mas eu nem te disse onde era...

 - Sinto que já conheço esse pedaço... – ali perto avistaram um grupo de guardas fortemente armados, e entre eles havia um guerreiro diferente, um samurai. Sem medo de mostrar suas origens, saiote de luta, espada curta e longa na cintura, pés cobertos apenas por meias de espessura finíssima e os chinelos de madeira. Não parecia estar sendo afetado pelo frio imenso dali.

 - Quem vem lá? Apresente-se imediatamente! – exclamou um dos guardas apontando o rifle para os dois estrangeiros.

 - Missão Germânica! – anunciou o intérprete cuidadosamente tirando sua identificação do bolso do casaco e mostrando ao Guarda Imperial. O samurai tencionou o maxilar ao ver a estrangeira o encarando de cima abaixo.

 - Algum problema _gaijin_? – ele perguntou, ela não entendeu de imediato, apenas o final da frase.

 - Ela não fala o vosso idioma, caro guerreiro... – explicou-se o interprete. – Sirvo de intérprete para a jovem... – indicando a estrangeira que voltou seu olhar de desprezo para seu companheiro de viagem. – Ele perguntou se tens algum problema com ele, já que não gostou nada de seu olhar perfurador... – ele traduziu para ela em alemão.

 - Apenas me diga o que devo fazer aqui e vamos logo embora... – ela respondeu rapidamente e passou pelo samurai como se ele fosse um fantasma.

 - Se ela não tem respeito pela missão, não confiarei nessa investigação totalmente... – disse o samurai. O intérprete ajeitou seu chapéu de aba mole e tentou negociar.

 - Deve entender, caro guerreiro. Ela é essencial para as investigações. Além do mais: É vosso finado pai que pediu a presença dela em devidas circunstâncias.

 - Creio que o juízo de meu pai estava ofuscado nos últimos dias de sua vida...

 - E todos nós sentimos muito pela vossa perda, caro guerreiro... – o intérprete o cumprimentou respeitosamente e esperou a reação do samurai. Ele não se curvou de volta, mas indicou a estrangeira adentrando o vilarejo silencioso.

 - Vosso senhor não deveria estar a acompanhando...?

 - Oh sim, sim! Corretíssimo, caro guerreiro... – o intérprete foi correndo para onde a estrangeira estava. O olhar perdido na imensidão da rua principal do vilarejo o fez arrepiar-se por antecipação. Ela recobrara alguma memória ali, por isso o silêncio. – O nome do guerreiro é Nakamutsu Takamori, caso lhe interessar...

 - E por que deveria?

 - Ele é dono dessas terras... Ele o Clã de seu falecido pai, o Sagoi Takamori... – e consultando o seu caderninho de anotações. – De acordo com o Governo Central, o Clã Takamori detém a economia de produção de arroz desde o começo da Era Meiji...

 - Fascinante... – a estrangeira murmurou pouco interessada em História Japonesa. – Está com frio? Estou morrendo de frio aqui. – ela disse disfarçando a dor de cabeça intensa que começava a latejar em sua têmpora.

 - Vamos ir a central de vigilância. Lá há os relatórios dos soldados que descobriram o corpo do Takamori Pai.

 - Do que o velho morreu?

 - Ninguém sabe... Foi enterrado sem um laudo médico prestável.

 - Brilhante...

 - O _modo-operantus_ de nossos compatriotas nipônicos é um tanto...

 - Rudimentar... – indicando as sepulturas rasas atrás de uma pequena casa que servia de templo para oferendas aos mortos.

 - Se nossa cultura a incomoda, _gaijin_. Trate de ir embora... – murmurou o samurai chegando a passos silenciosos em um alemão ruim de entender.

 - Aprenda minha língua primeiro, antes de me insultar... – ela disse em um japonês igualmente feio.

 - Queridos...! – o interprete foi obrigado a se colocar no meio – Está um frio tremendo aqui não? Que tal uma breve parada na Torre de vigilância e nos aquecermos perto da lareira? Um chá quente talvez...?  
  


_O intérprete._

                        Pela janelinha da torre de vigilância percebo o quanto ela está se esforçando para se lembrar de alguma coisa, qualquer coisa. Ela não franze a testa como muitos desmemoriados que perseguem uma lembrança, mas o vazio em seus olhos é como uma busca boba por algo que não existiu. Sinto-me terrivelmente desconfortável com a estranheza entre desses dois, o chá que nos ofereceram era igualmente desconfortável, se assim posso afirmar. Não há açúcar nessas bandas de Shimonoseki, apenas os mais privilegiados tem direito a esse luxo.

 - Esses são os relatórios, Takamori-Sensei... – um soldado raso chegou com um grosso pacote cheio de folhas desordenadas com um embrulho pesado em cima. Sinto que minha leitura será fragmentada até para se achar nº de páginas. A estrangeira se apressa em ajudar o pobre rapaz, mas é impedida pelo samurai.

 - Deixe... – ele diz em seu alemão ruim. E voltando-se para o soldado. – Chame Mae-chan sim?

 - _Hay_! – a corrida do soldado chama atenção da estrangeira.

 - Quem seria Maejan? – ela pergunta já folheando as páginas de relatórios, todos em ideogramas que ela não entende.

 - Maeda-chan. É um tratamento para uma jovem... – eu explico apenas para ela e vou ajuda-la na ordenação de páginas. – Um tratamento íntimo, se quer saber... – ela me olha estranhando o que falei, eu apenas sorrio. – O sufixo _chan_ é comum em ser usado para tratar com carinho uma garota.

 - Então terei que te chamar de Schreiber-chan também? – o sorrisinho de escárnio é compartilhado por nós dois.

 - Muito engraçado... Estou rindo tanto que mal posso expressar isso exteriormente...

 - Você fala difícil para um estrangeiro... – o alemão ruim do samurai continua.

 - É algo que prezo muito em minha educação, caro guerreiro. – eu devolvo em japonês impecável. Tenho que mostrar serviço aqui.

 - Falar difícil não nos ajuda aqui, você bem sabe... – ele me adverte voltando a sua língua natal. – Ainda mais com pessoas como ela por aí...

 - Ele está falando mal de mim, não está? – ela sussurra do meu lado separando fotografias e recortes de jornais de um lado da mesinha.

 - Um pouco. – eu sorrio e pego uma página de sua mão.

 - Pergunte a ele se eu posso interroga-lo por um momento...

 - Interrogá-lo? Acho que sua boa educação extrapolou qualquer pedido que pudesse ser feito...

 - Apenas pergunte.

 - Caro guerreiro...

 - Chame-me de Nakitsumoto.

 - Oh sim, Nakitsumoto... – eu pigarreio, não quero parecer trêmulo com um pedido que pode se transformar em uma nova maneira de se ofender a honra de um lendário espadachim. – A jovem doutora necessita fazer algumas perguntas a vossa senhoria. Permites?

 - Perguntas sobre o quê?

 - Perguntas sobre o quê? – eu devolvo para ela. Ela está tão entretida em uma página que não saberia dizer se ela está lendo ou não. Está tudo em japonês mesmo!

 - Sobre a morte do pai.

 - Sobre o falecimento de vosso senhor pai... – os olhares que eles trocam não são amistosos. Ele se senta em cima de um barril de grãos e ajeita as espadas para não o oportunar. Já ela decide ficar bem a frente dele para o meu espanto.

 - O que ela está fazendo? – ele pergunta em japonês.

 - O que você está fazendo? – eu pergunto com espanto em alemão.

 - Vou verificar se ele está mentindo enquanto responde as perguntas... – e antes que eu abra a boca para traduzir o que ela acabou de dizer, ela faz uma mesura. – Não diga que eu disse isso!!

 - Tudo bem... – e tento formular alguma desculpa que não agrave a situação de estranheza. – Ela como investigadora se sente mais a vontade quando está perto da testemunha interrogada.

 - Devo considerar como mais um de seus insultos?

 - Eu diria que não, caro guerreiro... – eu o acalmo e fico perto dos dois.

 - Como soube da morte de seu pai? – eu traduzo rapidamente já que o fluxo de perguntas é igualmente veloz.

 - O cura de nosso templo disse-me que ele havia sido encontrado no campo de arroz de Takemiko Maeda.

 - Quanto tempo demorou a chegar onde o corpo estava?

 - Cerca de uma hora. É um trajeto bem longo a cavalo.

 - Como encontrou o corpo de vosso pai?

 - Estava de barriga para baixo, rosto para baixo no charco de arroz.

 - Tinha marcas de luta?

 - Dois ferimentos no pescoço, arranhões graves nos braços, um hematoma na perna...

 - Como pareciam os ferimentos?

 - Como?

 - É, como. – ela repetiu o que ele disse, o samurai me olhou confuso, não sabia o que dizer exatamente.

 - A natureza dos ferimentos, como eles eram senhor...?

 - Oh... Isso... – ele coçou sua barbicha rala no queixo e com o olhar preso ao chão, ele recordou os detalhes: - Os do pescoço eram ferimentos de golpe de espada. Com certeza uma espada longa, mas nada sério que pudesse deixa-lo perto da morte. O hematoma na perna parecia ser de uma queda.

 - Queda alta, ou tropeço nas próprias pernas.

 - Pernas... – ele tentou em alemão, mas a cara da doutora não ajudou muito.

 - O que me chamou atenção foram os arranhões nos braços... Não eram arranhões comuns de alguém... Você sabe... – ele encenou os movimentos de puxão e defesa costumeiros com brigas corpo a corpo. Ela me cutucou com a perna.

 - O que ele está fazendo? – ele para de falar assim que ela interrompe.

 - Tentando explicar como ele pensa que foram feitos os arranhões nos braços... – ela se faz de entendida e pede para ele continuar.

 - Não pareciam arranhões de pessoas que brigam... Eram mais arranhões de puxar, sabe? – eu balanço a cabeça e traduzo o melhor para ela. Eu não saberia dizer o que é um “arranhão de puxar”.

 - Como se estivesse puxando alguém de algum lugar? – eu pergunto assim que vejo que ela vai abrir a boca.

 - Sim, sim, um lugar alto ou de um rio. Arranhões de querer se manter vivo sabe? – eu volto a explicar a ela, todos ficamos em silêncio. O samurai chia um pouco pelo dente falho do lado e a encara intensamente. Era como se ele quisesse dizer alguma coisa que apenas ela iria entender e não deveria passar por minha tradução.

 - Algo em particular que não deveria estar no local em que você achou o corpo?

 - A espada... A espada que ele forjara estava desaparecida. A lâmina pelo menos... – e indicando o embrulho que veio junto ao maço de páginas. Eu o desenrolo e vejo a guarda bem trabalhada artesanalmente de uma típica espada samurai. O selo dos Takamori cunhado na base e fitas de seda das cores da insígnia do Clã em vermelho, preto e laranja vivos. Como as cores da bandeira alemã.

 - E as mãos e os pés? Estava com roupas rasgadas, diferentes, sujas?

 - Bem... Estava como alguém que havia passado a noite deitado na lama. Quando o virei, seu rosto continuava o mesmo, apesar de sujo. Parecia que morrera em paz.

 - Mãos?

 - Por que insiste nessa pergunta?

 - Creio que havia algo nas mãos da vitima...

 - Por que acha isso?

 - Caro Schreiber-chan, pode explicar ao nosso interrogado que quem faz as perguntas aqui sou eu e não ele?

 - Caro guerreiro, creio que terá que responder essa pergunta... – o samurai a encarou diretamente nos olhos de pouca coloração dos nórdicos e soltou novamente o chiado pelos lábios.

 - Não havia sinal de luta. Não parecia estar segurando sua espada no momento funesto... – ela abaixou a cabeça e me cutucou novamente.

 - Ah, senhor... Tenho que... – eu balbuciei sendo puxado para longe do samurai por uma inquieta doutora da criminologia da Missão Germânica. – Sim? Não precisa me puxar desse jeito! Ele não entende alemão de qualquer maneira! – eu sussurro levemente ofendido, ela pega meu queixo como aquela menininha irritante e maluca de cabelos azulados faz.

 - Você vai ter que falar a ele duas coisas que ele vai odiar: Preciso desenterrar o corpo do pai dele.

 - O QUÊ?! – minha exclamação de escândalo chama atenção do samurai, a mão já está ali em cima da guarda da katana. – Você vai o quê?! - digo mais reservadamente.

 - Isso e pedirei um exame de sangue...

 - Acho que isso ele concorda... Agora a primeira exigência...

 - Que seja... Hey nipônico! – ela diz naquele japonês horrível de se ouvir. – Desenterra seu pai, agora! – ele levanta na mesma hora com a guarda da espada já solta e sendo puxada. Maldita hora em que ensinamos o dialeto para todos na Missão!

 - Hey calminha aí!

 - O que você acabou de dizer?! Repita se for...

 - Homem? Vai, pode falar!

 - Senhores, podemos resolver isso diplomaticamente, discutir as questões pendentes...

 - Ou você desenterra o seu velho agora, ou eu volto pra Missão mais cedo. – e virando para mim. – Traduza isso pra mim, por favor?

 - Eu não vou!! Está pedindo pra morrer é?

 - O que pede é uma heresia!! Nunca macularei a sepultura de meu querido finado pai!!

 - Então estamos resolvidos... Você nunca vai saber a verdade, eu nunca vou recuperar minhas lembranças. Caso encerrado!

 - O quê?! – nós dois falamos ao mesmo tempo. Um pigarreio vem da porta da Torre, uma figura vestida com um casacão branco e imaculado pela sujeira aparece na porta, parece ser uma mocinha (pela sua estatura e modos). Silenciosa e de passos macios, ela cochicha algo no ouvido do samurai de honra já fragilizada, o rosto da estrangeira está tão vermelho que parece que as palavras de ofensa eram apenas disfarce para algo maior. A mocinha que apareceu tem a mão pousada na mão armada do samurai.

 - O que está tentando fazer? – ela aponta inquisidoramente para o samurai, que não deixa o fato não ser percebido pelos seus olhos sagazes, ele retira a guarda da bainha novamente e dá alguns passos em direção a ela. A mocinha o puxa pelo kimono. Isso é extremamente violador aqui nesse país. Puxar o kimono de um samurai é como se estivesse despindo ele publicamente. Ele se vira, com espada em punho, rápido como um espadachim de verdade, como aqueles que liámos nos livros de História Feudal, tão empoeirados nas bibliotecas da Velha Europa por não interessarem os estudantes.

 - Considere, por favor Sensei... – a mocinha de casaco branco diz em voz alta. Impressionante como sua voz é parecida com a da maluca cientista de cabelos azulados. Gêmeas talvez? Uma situação tão rara aqui nessa ilha insular. – Considere o pedido... Eu lhe peço. Em memória de vosso pai e meu senhor... – ele se desvencilha da mão puxando suas vestes e guarda a espada tão velozmente que nem eu pude conseguir discernir quanto tempo levou para o movimento ser feito. A doutora provocadora está tão quieta e com o mesmo olhar vago que me apavora. Sangue sai de seus ouvidos. Vou até ela e a acudo antes que desfaleça ao chão em uma tremedeira convulsiva.

 - Chame um médico! Por favor! – eu peço tentando apaziguar a crise convulsiva. O samurai tem a idéia mais sensata. Atingindo um ponto desconhecido no pescoço, ele a faz desmaiar pesadamente.


End file.
